Special Materials
THIS PAGE IS OBSOLETE: Refer to https://sigil-nwn2.fandom.com/wiki/Crafting instead It is important to note that special materials only transfer their special properties for torso armor, shields, and weapons. Weapons Abyssal Bloodiron (Metal Weapons) In the Abyss, cataclysmic battles have raged for eons, laying down a sediment of iron, blood, and spent magic. Abyssal bloodiron is mined from deposits of mixed blood and iron, compacted over years, then forged at a low temperature to preserve its powers. * Material: Silver * Bonus Feat: Massive Criticals (4d6) * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 20 * Extra Costs: 2000 gold, demon blood * Takes 2 Enchantment points Dragonbone (Bows) Bows made from pristine dragon bones and strung with dragon sinew are extremely durable, with vastly superior tensile strength. Considered composite bows, dragon-bone bows require monstrous strength to draw fully. * Mighty +10 * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 20, Lore 20 * Extra Costs: 2000 gold, dragon sinew * Takes 2 Enchantment points Meteoric Iron (Metal Weapons) The rarest of materials, meteoric iron is only found from meteors that fall during the appearance of great comets in the skies of prime worlds. It possesses an inherent magical connection to material planes, making weapons of its alloys especially effective against outsiders. * Material: Adamantine * +1d6 vs. Outsiders * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 25 * Extra Costs: 5000 gold * Takes 1 Enchantment point Solanian Truesteel (Metal Weapons) Mined on Solania, the fourth layer of Mount Celestia, solanian truesteel is imbued with the goodly power of its plane of origin. Weapons made from it are especially valued for their efficacy against creatures of evil. * Material: Mithral * +1d6 vs. Evil * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 23 * Extra Costs: 4000 gold, diamond * Takes 1 Enchantment point Axiomatic Brass (Metal Weapons) Requiring extremely high temperatures to melt, axiomatic brass is a specialized alloy only found on Mechanus, used to form the great gears of the Modrons' works. Imbued with the very essence of order, its touch is anathema to creatures of chaos. * Material: Cold Iron * +1d6 vs. Chaotic * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 23 * Extra Costs: 4000 gold, emerald * Takes 1 Enchantment point Pandemonic Silver (Metal Weapons) Mined from thin veins of ore on the plane of Pandemonium, pandemonic silver is just as adept at exploiting weaknesses as regular silver. In addition, weapons made with this material issue thin, unearthly screams in wind and cause grievous injuries against lawful creatures. * Material: Silver * +1d6 vs. Lawful * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 23 * Extra Costs: 4000 gold, sapphire * Takes 1 Enchantment point Morguth-Iron (Metal Weapons) This volcanic mineral is unique to Gehenna, where it is occasionally mined by yugoloths and other creatures on the plane. Difficult to forge, it makes weapons that appear pocked and pitted, but are toxic to creatures of good. * Material: Mithral * +1d6 vs. Good * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 23 * Extra Costs: 4000 gold, fire opal * Takes 1 Enchantment point Byeshk (Metal Weapons) Mined from mountains in a remote part of the Outlands and on some primes, this metal is favored for its lustrous purple sheen and high density. Bludgeoning weapons made of or banded with byeshk become even more capable of crushing what they hit. * Material: Adamantine * +1d8 piercing damage * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 20 * Extra Costs: 3500 gold * Takes 2 Enchantment points Bloodglass (Metal Weapons) Bloodglass is a dark volcanic glass similar in appearance to obsidian but with a hint of crimson. Formed at the border of the elemental planes of magma and earth, bloodglass is bound with elemental properties useful for creating exceptionally sharp, pointed weapons. * Material: Adamantine * +1d8 slashing damage * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 20 * Extra Costs: 3500 gold * Takes 2 Enchantment points Tantulhor (Metal Weapons) This rare metal is only found in the infernal layers of Phelgethos, Malbolge, Maladomini, and Nessus. Finished blades of tantulhor are apparently unbreakable, and capable of slicing through almost anything short of solid stone. * Material: Adamantine * +1d8 bludgeoning damage * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 20 * Extra Costs: 3500 gold * Takes 2 Enchantment points Mechanus Crossbows Crossbows built from formic amber and aligned to the clockwork plane can be built to fire bolts with incredible force, automatically reload at quick speeds, or pierce unnaturally deeply. * Regulan Geared Crossbows: +2d4 piercing damage * Neumannic Repeating Crossbows: Rapid Reload * Mechanus Powered Crossbow: Massive Criticals (3d10) * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 21 * Extra Costs: 2500 gold as well as formic amber, regulan gearsprings, and neumannic flywheels in different combinations depending on the weapon. Metalline Rare and valued, Metalline weapons are infused with an innate magic which allows them to take on the properties of other metals, shifting on command to act as cold iron, alchemical silver, adamantine, or steel. * Unique power self only: Change Material * Skill Requirement: Craft Weapon 15 * Extra Costs: 3750 gold, Topaz * Takes 3 Enchantment points Armors Twelvetrees Bark (Shields) The notorious abyssal layer of Twelvetrees is the source of some of the more horrid tales and alliances in history. As such, the castoff bark from these trees is one of the most evil substances in existence, capable of being made into great weapons and shields against the forces of good. * +7 AC vs. Good * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 22 * Extra Costs: 5000 gold, obsidian * Takes 3 Enchantment points Arboreal Oak (Shields) Deep within the forests of Arborea stand great oaks, each millennia old and hundreds of feet tall. When these mighty trees finally live their last, the fallen giants are harvested by the Eladrin and used to create great weapons and shields against the forces of evil. * +7 AC vs. Evil * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 22 * Extra Costs: 5000 gold, holy water * Takes 3 Enchantment points Mindsilver (Metal Armor) This rare, highly prized, and inherently psionic metal is only found on the astral plane. Its most famous use is in the forging of githyanki silver swords, but others have found the means to create armor with it that defends the wearer against mental assault. * Bonus Feat: Slippery Mind * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 20 * Extra Costs: 4000 gold * Takes 1 Enchantment point Dragonhide (Cloak) The hide of dragons is famous for retaining resistance to that dragon's breath weapon, and the element the dragon represents. A single piece of dragonhide is capable of being crafted into a protective cloak. * Resistance 20 vs. dragon's element * Immunity to Poison (Green dragonhide only) * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 20 * Extra Costs: 4000 gold, dragon sinew * Takes 4 Enchantment points Demonscale (Metal/Hide) Demonscale armor is made from the heavily-scaled skin of the largest of tana'ri. It can be treated to be as supple as leather or as hard as plate, providing armor more powerful than even the strongest iron, with abyssal resistance to injury. * Damage Reduction 5/Cold Iron or Good * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 24 * Extra Costs: 5000 gold * Takes 0 Enchantment points Devilscale (Metal/Hide) Devilscale armor is made from the heavily-scaled skin of the largest of baatezu. It can be treated to be as supple as leather or as hard as plate, providing armor more powerful than even the strongest iron, with infernal resistance to injury. * Damage Reduction 5/Silver or Good * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 24 * Extra Costs: 5000 gold * Takes 0 Enchantment points Celestial Plume (Metal/Hide) Celestial plume armor is made from the metallic feathers of winged archons and angels. It can be treated to be as supple as leather or as hard as plate, providing armor more powerful than even the strongest iron, with celestial resistance to injury. * Damage Reduction 5/Mithral or Evil * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 24 * Extra Costs: 5000 gold * Takes 0 Enchantment points Glassteel (Metal) Made using an alchemical process requiring extensive knowledge of both metallurgy and glassblowing, glassteel combines strength beyond iron with the transparency of glass. Its slick, glasslike surface can be used by armor to deflect piercing attacks. * Damage Reduction 5/Bludgeon or Slashing * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 20, Craft Alchemy 18 * Extra Costs: 4500 gold * Takes 0 Enchantment points Alchemic Platinum (Metal) This silvery-white metal resembles aluminium, but is extremely heavy. Due to its malleability it must be alchemically altered to have the rigidness of steel; once this is done, its hardness causes it to retain its shape even when struck by thunderous blows. * Damage Reduction 5/Piercing or Slashing * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 20, Craft Alchemy 18 * Extra Costs: 4500 gold * Takes 0 Enchantment points Riverine (Metal) This unusual material is actually elemental water under extremely high pressure, contained within an alchemically-created field. When crafted into armor, the water swirls and flows constantly, causing slashing weapons to deliver only glancing blows. * Damage Reduction 5/Bludgeon or Piercing * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 20, Craft Alchemy 18 * Extra Costs: 4500 gold * Takes 0 Enchantment points Oerthblood (Metal) Oerthblood is only found on the prime world of Oerth, but it has disseminated throughout the multiverse. Dark red with shimmering black flecks, armor made from oerthblood alloys are said to give great luck to their wearers. * +3 to Saving Throws * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 26 * Extra Costs: 5000 * Takes 1 Enchantment point Aurorum (Metal) Mined from deep delvings in the higher planes, this luminous steel gleams with hues of pink and indigo. Famous for its ability to restore itself after sundering, when properly crafted into armor Aurorum can also impart a similar ability to its wearer. * Fast Healing 2 * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 26 * Extra Costs: 6000, Coin of Life * Takes 5 Enchantment points Ophidian (Hide) The scaled hide of sentient serpentine creatures, ophidian hide is softer and more flexible than standard leather. It retains some of the original creature's color-shifting capacity, allowing the wearer to move more stealthily. * Bonus Feat: Stealthy * Skill Requirement: Craft Armor 19 * Extra Costs: 2500 * Takes 3 Enchantment points Other Materials For Armor (in brief) Metalline * Damage Resistance: 20/- Sonic * Takes 1 Enchantment point Byeshk * Damage Resistance: 20/- Electrical * Takes 4 Enchantment Points Meteoric Iron * Damage Resistance: 20/- Cold * Takes 4 Enchantment points Morguth-Iron * AC Bonus vs. Alignment: Good +7 * Takes 3 Enchantment points Pandemonic Silver * AC Bonus vs Alignment: Lawful +7 * Takes 3 Enchantment points Solanian Truesteel * AC Bonus vs Alignment: Evil +7 * Takes 3 Enchantment points Axiomatic-Brass * AC Bonus vs Alignment: Chaotic +7 * Takes 3 Enchantment points Tantulhor * Damage Resistance: 20/- Acid * Takes 4 Enchantment points Blood Glass * Damage Resistance: 20/- Fire * Takes 4 Enchantment points Category:Alchemy, Crafting, and Enchanting